


learning

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College, M/M, MeetCute, a lot of cool things will be discussed, fratboy!Liam, harry and louis may be together, i have 0 experience on tagging, we might never know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: learning/ˈləːnɪŋ/nounthe acquisition of knowledge or skills through study, experience, or being taught."these children experienced difficulties in learning"***the one in which kinda douchy but nice but ignorant liam meets too smart too intolerant zayn and suddenly liam isn't very douchy nor zayn very intolerant and surprisingly both learn a lot of things together.





	1. ǝɔɐɟǝɹd

Is love at first sight even real? because the definition of love is ''an intense feeling of deep affection'', and how can you feel affection towards someone you know nothing of?  
So maybe loving someone the moment you meet them is not possible, but then what is this? what's happening? because i for sure have never felt something like this so quick for someone before.  
It makes no sense.  
It's almost as if the moment my eyes caught his, all of the air that was traveling through my body was pushed out and i had to inhale violently to compensate.  
Later that night i would learn that his name is zayn and that he is an art major and that i'd never seen him before because he wasn't very good at socializing so he prefered not to come to these messes we call parties.  
So that was that.  
In 5 literal seconds of staring at someone he made me question if love at first sight is even real.  
Great.


	2. ǝuo

I don't mind loud environments. Since I was a kid I was used to being in very noisy places most of the time. My father is a football enthusiast with many many friends which meant that at least 2 to 6 hours of my day were spent with very loud laughs and too hard pats on my very weak back. Its a constant reminiscence of my childhood, that memory. The faint but at the same time very clear memory of evenings spent at my dad's favourite bar (one of my father's friends owned it, that's why I was allowed in) with his multiple friends while they talked about matches and victories and defeats and that's basically all I've ever know. Loudness. And well, football.

  
Not that I am complaining in any way, I am a strong believer that football is in my DNA, at least a little particle of a piece of a football boot stuck in a very recondite place of my superior vena cava, that's why it became my life, as it is my dad's. All of my friends are football players cause I met them through the team or the frat. The girls we fuck are cheerleaders most of the time which makes my (almost nonexistent) love life part of the football world too. It's insane. Every time I think about little aspects of my life I can find a way to connect them to that damn sport, I even have a toothbrush with a small football ball in the middle for Christ's sake.

  
All of those weekends spent in a football stadium weren't for naught though because I not only know every rule in the football book but also it made me a very social person, I can say I'm pretty confident, not only in life but mainly in the field. I am the captain of my college's football team and I am very fucking good at it too. I let myself be egotistical because, after a lifetime of practicing and observing and being yelled at, I better be the fucking best.

  
I'm also not at all joking when I say that football is my literal damn life, the only thing that matters basically; there was never a moment in which I let myself put something else on top and I'm not planning on doing it at least until I get into a great team that pays a shit ton of money.

  
So, loud places aren't really a problem for me, that's why parties are definitely a constant in my life, one of the only things I enjoy almost as much as being in the court is unnecessarily loud music with all of my friends that are drunk off their minds while girls grind up on us and let us take them upstairs for a bit only to make them leave less than an hour later. And that's basically what was happening right now; loud music, drunk friends, a lot of dancing with multiple girls at the same time and suddenly.

  
Suddenly all of the air in my lungs is violently exhaled without me meaning to let it go, and it feels like those life and death moments of life in which you see everything in slow motion and its almost like your mind made a recording of that specific moment because when it's already passed you can't stop replaying it in your mind. Suddenly in the middle of all of these familiar faces, an unfamiliar one appears, a face that's being hit with pink and blue lights and those eyes, those eyes that stare at me for not more than 5 seconds but it really feels like a lifetime. I was stunned, standing there like an idiot without moving a single limb, inhaling all of the necessary air that I'd let go previously. And the owner of that insane face doesn't stop walking, maintaining those same confident steps until he's grabbing the door handle and walking out of the house. And in my mind, I replay it, that particular yet beautiful face with the high cheekbones and the sharp jawline. It was almost like a fucking carved sculpture made of marble that was ready to be displayed in a museum. And those eyes that stared at me that looked sweet and caring but at the same time angry, full of annoyance, almost watery.

  
Eventually I regain my posture and turn around to see if anyone saw the ridiculous almost non-existent interaction between me and the beautiful boy, and luckily nobody seemed to have noticed in the slightest, so I turn around only to grab my friend Louis by the elbow and push him slightly towards me to draw his attention.

  
''The fuck do you want?'' he said to me almost stumbling with his own words, he was usually nicer but it seems like me pulling him out of his little grinding session with a very short redhead didn't make him happy at all.

  
''Who was that?'' I asked, mildly aware that I wasn't being very explanatory, but hoping that maybe he would understand and I wasn't going to have to describe the whole thing to him- that obviously didn't happen because he responded

  
''What are you talking about Liam there are at least 70 people in this room.''

  
''That guy that just walked to the door right in front of us, with the leather jacket and the fucking hair.''

  
''No idea who you are talking about mate, now can I go back to what I was doing?''

  
''Yea, sure, whatever.''

  
So, not a very successful interaction I would say. Maybe tomorrow I would be able to get a name out of him, or out of Niall, Niall has an unbelievable amount of friends, and I am currently in desperate need of at least Instagram stalking that guy.

  
After that, I spent the whole night thinking, because, come on, a guy? I've never felt so captivated towards anyone like that before and it happens with a guy?  
Not that I have anything against gay people, I'm simply not one of those, I've thought about it, even watched some gay porn to make sure, I mean, I share clothes changes in locker rooms and showers with super hot guys all the time, and I've never felt like I was attracted to them at all, it makes no sense.

  
Though I may be exaggerating a little bit because I cant start to question my whole sexuality over what could have been -I don't know- the alcohol? Let's hope it was the considerable amount of alcohol that is flowing through my veins right now because if I convinced myself that it wasn't I was going to start freaking out all over again, and I'm too tired for that right now.

And also.

Love at first sight is not a real thing, I'm very sure of that. Like, how would that work exactly? It makes zero sense to think that you can meet someone, not even say hi to them, and love them, because love is something that you build with someone, love not only takes time but also effort and dedication, at least the healthy type. And I'm going to stop right there because there is no way that I let myself believe that I am considering love in this situation, I must be a lot drunker than I thought.

  
So, that's when I decided that it was the appropriate time to go to bed and get some rest, also, if I went to sleep I was making it impossible for myself to get even more drunk and start talking to random people about the guy with the tattoos, and the leather jacket, and that fucking hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii  
> this is my first story in this platform, also my first story in english so a lot of pressure  
> just wanted to say that i appreciate every kudo and every comment so thank you for that
> 
> thanks bye


End file.
